


Fireworks

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: batpack, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks, examples of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Series of five drabbles. Written for the batpack July Challenge: Fireworks.
> 
> Written: July 31, 2006

Their first kiss had white lights shooting off behind John’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was because the kiss was just that exceptional—which is was, because Rodney really knew how to use his mouth for things other than berating his subordinates—or because, it turns out, Rodney has a greater lung capacity than John.

When his sight cleared, John could see that Rodney’s eyes were open wide, staring at him in amazement that John felt, too. His lips were wet and swollen. John decided that he liked that look on him, and pulled Rodney in for their second.

*~*~*

  
John held Rodney’s arm and looked at the cut, expertly rebandaged by Beckett.

“It’s nothing, just a little scratch,” Rodney said, his voice weak from exhaustion and the last remnants of fear, as John gently ran his thumb over the gauze.

But John had seen Beckett’s report, and he remembered the moment of terror when he’d realized that Kolya had Rodney. Everything after that was hazy, like watching it through a bubble. He knew he’d killed; taken over fifty lives. It ate at him, but he’d do it again if he had to. To protect his home. To protect Rodney.

*~*~*

  
John’s heart was beating rapidly, his breaths coming fast. Adrenaline, he knew, from the disastrous mission. One look at Rodney’s blown pupils told him that Rodney was feeling it, too.

The moment the door closed behind them, Rodney had John pushed up against the wall, his body pressing into him, his lips covering John’s. This wasn’t what he’d expected, so John pushed back, tried to reverse their positions.

Rodney was stronger than he thought. He grabbed John’s wrists, pinned them to the wall one-handed. He slid his hand between them, cupped and squeezed, and all John could do was yield.

*~*~*

  
John knew he was in deep trouble when he saw the expression on Rodney’s face. Even exhaustion couldn’t hide the anger, the hurt.

“Hey, Rodney.”

“Major.”

“Listen, I’m s—.”

Rodney shoved him hard. “Shut up!”

John held his hands out. “All right.”

“You are an idiot. Mensa, my ass.” Rodney shoved him again. “You are not expendable, why don’t you _get_ that?” Rodney slumped in defeat, drained of the last bit of energy. “And you.... How stupid, to be upset that you ran off to die and didn’t even say goodbye?”

John caught him. “I couldn’t, not and still go.”

*~*~*

  
John stood on the balcony, stared up at the bright lights exploding in the night sky above Atlantis; Wraith weapons impacting the shield.

Rodney came out to stand beside him, close enough for John to feel the heat off his body. He tilted sideways until their shoulders met, allowed himself to lean on Rodney for just a minute, sharing strength.

“It’s almost pretty, isn’t it?”

“Almost. But not quite.”

They both looked up at the sky for a moment longer, then John reached out, brushed his fingers over the back of Rodney’s hand. Together they returned to the conference room.

The End


End file.
